elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Destruction (Skyrim)
}} Destruction is a skill in , and is one of the skills that falls under The Mage play-style. Destruction skill is raised by casting Destruction spells and wounding/killing enemies with them. These spells identify themselves as coming from the Destruction school, because their tomes depict an open palm, circled in fire. Destruction spells serve as the main offensive for mages, as it has a significant majority of the spells that cause direct damage. (Multiple Conjuration spells cause damage, such as Bound Sword, but the damage is not technically caused by the use of the spell directly.) Since custom spell creation no longer exists, destruction spells, and other spells must be learned by reading spell tomes found in various dungeons and purchased from various characters. Notably, Faralda of the College of Winterhold is the master of Destruction and sells the bulk of Destruction spell tomes. Branches Destruction is divided in three types of damage: Fire, Frost and Shock. Each has its own characteristics, costs and effects, as listed below. Fire Fire spells consume the least amount of magicka of the three types of Destruction spells. Fire spells travel at an average velocity and inflict damage on contact as well as over time. Most fire spells inflict a "burn" effect on enemies, which boosts damage from other weapons. Dark Elves are 50% resistant to this kind of spell, which can be helpful in fighting fire-breathing dragons. Fire spells also boil small amounts of water when cast at them. A good place to try are the small waterways all around Whiterun. Fire spells can also ignite oil that is sometimes found spilled on the floor of dungeons, crypts, etc. Creatures (including the player and their companions) standing in or passing through burning oil will take fire damage. Frost Frost spells consume an average amount of Magicka, but they travel at a slower velocity than shock spells. Frost spells slow the target's movement, while dealing damage to health and stamina. Nords are 50% resistant to this kind of spell, which can be an advantage when fighting frost-breathing dragons. Also, vampires resist between 25% and 100% (20% and 50% in ) of frost damage, depending on the stage of vampirism. Shock Shock spells consume the most Magicka of the three types of Destruction spells, but its spell velocity is instant. Shock spell damage drains health and magicka, making it a choice against mages. Altmer may benefit more from using this kind of magic, as they have a Magicka recovery-boosting ability called Highborn. Only Bretons, with a 25% resistance to all magic, have an innate resistance to shock spell damage. Skill Books The following is a list of books that raise the Destruction skill. Specific locations can be found on each, individual book page. *''A Hypothetical Treachery'' *''The Horror of Castle Xyr'' *''Mystery of Talara, v.3'' *''Response to Bero's Speech'' *''The Art of War Magic'' *''Oghma Infinium'' raises Destruction, and all other magically based skills, by 5 increments when the "Path of Magic" is taken. Quests The following miscellaneous quests increases the Destruction Skill: *Find Pantea's Flute for Pantea Ateia in the Bards College in Solitude. This also increases Alteration, Enchanting, Conjuration, Restoration, and Illusion. *After completing Shalidor's Insights for Urag gro-Shub at the College of Winterhold, he may increase the Destruction skill instead of offering scrolls when the manuscripts have been translated. Spells The following is a complete list of Destruction spells: Novice (skill level 0) Apprentice (skill level 25) Adept (skill level 50) Expert (skill level 75) Master (skill level 100) Master spells can't be purchased initially. To unlock Master Destruction spells, the Destruction Ritual Spell quest must be completed upon reaching level 100 Destruction. Starting spells The following are Destruction spells that the character can start with if the correct race is selected: *The Flames spell is unlocked for all races at the start of the game. It is unknown why there is a spell tome for this spell. *The Sparks spell is unlocked for Dark Elves at the start of the game. Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up. 17 Perk points are required to max out the tree. Training *Wuunferth the Unliving (Adept): Palace of the Kings, Windhelm *Sybille Stentor (Expert): Blue Palace, Solitude *Faralda (Master): The College of Winterhold Leveling *Wearing four items with 25% reduction to the cost of Destruction spells completely negates the magicka cost, allowing the casting of several spells infinitely. In this sense, it also means there is less of a purpose in taking the Adept, Expert, or Master Destruction perks, allowing the Dragonborn to spend perks on other skills. *Using Magic Runes can level Destruction quickly because they deal more damage per second. If using these on a non-hostile character, however, they must be set off by the caster using another Destruction spell or the Unrelenting Force shout. *Conjure a Frost Atronach and blast it with a fire spell or Conjure a Flame Atronach and blast it with ice. These creations explode upon death. Because Frost Atronachs are too large to fit through certain doorways, they can get stuck, leaving them vulnerable to incoming assaults. Alternatively, after damaging the atronach, use healing spells from the Restoration school to level a third spell type all in one session. *Using the Flames and Healing Hands method on essential characters can be used to level Destruction, Restoration, and Heavy Armor or Light Armor simultaneously. *Master destruction spells are a good and fast way to level up again after getting the Destruction skill promoted to Legendary, granting an increase from 2 to 3 levels per spell casting. *It can be quickly leveled up if the Dragonborn has access to the Flame Thrall spell and the Blizzard spell. Simply conjure a Flame Thrall and continuously cast Blizzard. The thrall will be recognized as a target, thus granting experience to the Dragonborn. The damage dealt with Blizzard against allies is low enough where the thralls will not become hostile. *Another way to level up quickly is to dual-cast a cloak spell(longer range) and single-cast the highest level spell you have. This way you are dealing damage twice as fast, damage per second with the cloak, and impact damage with the other. it:Distruzione (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Skills Destruction